lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cabin Fever transcript
Episode 11 - Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff and Kyle Pennington Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- Act 1 - A young girl puts on a record. Buddy Holly's "Everyday" playing. She then puts lip stick on whilst looking in the mirror. it's a-gettin' closer faster than a roller coaster like yours will surely come my way a-hey-hey it's a-gettin' faster said, "Go ahead and ask her" like yours will... MRS. LOCKE: Where do you think you're going? EMILY: Out. MRS. LOCKE: With who? Him? EMILY: Yes, and you can't stop me. I'm in love. MRS. LOCKE: He's twice your age, Emily. EMILY: So what, Mom? Are you jealous? MRS. LOCKE: Emily, wait a minute. Emily, listen to me! girl leaves the house with her mother following her. Thunder rumbles. MRS. LOCKE: Emily! Get back here, young lady, right now! EMILY: You can't stop me! I love him! approaching. MRS. LOCKE: Emily! Emily— EMILY: Aah! screech, crash. ---- a hospital, Emily is being wheeled in a gurney down a hallway. NURSE: faintly Honey? Honey, can you hear me? Honey, can you hear me? NURSE: voice That's good. Try and stay awake now. Must be internal. Keep it steady. Out of the way. Pulse! She's bleeding. Her heartbeat's dropping fast. EMILY: I'm pregnant. NURSE: What? What did you say? EMILY: I'm pregnant. I'm five—I'm almost six months. NURSE: She—she's pregnant. ---- Grunting. DOCTOR: Get the clamps ready. NURSE: That's it, Emily. Good girl. DOCTOR: Baby's crowning. Screaming. NURSE: She's crowning. DOCTOR: Dilated and ready to go. Here we go. That's it. crying. ---- NURSE: Okay, sweetheart. NURSE: All right, there you go. NURSE: Wrap you up nice and warm. We'll just take you over here now. Margaret, would you put him in for me, please? EMILY: My baby. NURSE: It's a boy, honey. He's okay for now. He's just real early. EMILY: Can I hold him? NURSE: I'm really sorry, sweetheart. He's just too little. We have to take him away now. EMILY: But... stammers name—name him John. Please! His name is John! ---- - Locke, Hurley and Ben are walking through the jungle at night. HURLEY: Who builds a cabin in the middle of the jungle anyway? LOCKE: That's a good question. HURLEY: So? How about answering it? LOCKE: I don't know. HURLEY: And why are we even going there? LOCKE: Because hopefully, the man who lives in the cabin can tell us what to do about the people who are trying to kill us. HURLEY: We've been walking all day. Are we gonna get there soon? LOCKE: Ben How long? BEN: I don't know. I've been following him. LOCKE: What? What do you mean, you've been following him? HURLEY: I'm not even in front. BEN: I have no idea where the cabin is. Hugo's the last one who saw it. HURLEY: Oh, this is just awesome. BEN: What do you think we should do, John? LOCKE: We're making camp. HURLEY: What? Here in the dark with the monster and... him? LOCKE: Well, the rest will do us good. HURLEY: Dude, what's gonna happen when those freighter guys come back? LOCKE: I don't know... yet. ---- whirring. Sayid wakes Desmond on the freighter. SAYID: Desmond. The helicopter's here. head outside. ---- powering down. KEAMY: All right, get him on the litter. Careful with him! Get him down over there. Be careful. Okay guys, unload it. Come on. Pick it up, pick it up. Let's go. RAY: What did this to him? KEAMY: Sighs A black pillar of smoke threw him 50 feet in the air... ripped his guts out. RAY: What? approaches Sayid. KEAMY: I need you to tell me exactly how many people are on that island, and where every single one of them is. SAYID: And why would I do that? GAULT: Keamy! What the hell do you think you're doing, mate? walks over to Gault and pulls a gun on him. KEAMY: You gave me up. GAULT: What? KEAMY: Linus knew who I was. He knew my name. He knew everything about me. GAULT: No, I'm not the one who gave you up. KEAMY: Then who did? reaction suggests he realizes his mistake. ---- leads Keamy to Michael, who is handcuffed to some pipes in a room. Keamy kicks the cot Michael is sitting on, crushing his leg. MICHAEL: Aah! Oh! Oh! stands on the cot. MICHAEL: Ohh! KEAMY: Do you know who I am? MICHAEL: sharply What? puts more pressure on the cot and Michael's leg. KEAMY: My name. Do you know my name? MICHAEL: Keamy. Martin Keamy. KEAMY: Did you give it to him? MICHAEL: Who? KEAMY: Benjamin Linus—did you give him my name? MICHAEL: Yeah. Wheezes cocks his gun and points it to Michael's head. GAULT: Wait. Wait! Martin, no! pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He does so again. Michael is whimpering. Keamy pulls the trigger again, then examines the clip. GAULT: Martin, we need him. He's the only one who can fix the engines. KEAMY: And what makes you so sure about that? GAULT: Because he's the one who broke them. hits Michael. Act 2 sounds of a tree being chopped; a thud as it falls. Locke follows the sound—he sees a man in a DHARMA suit. HORACE: Hello there. LOCKE: Who are you? HORACE: I'm Horace. Whew! LOCKE: And what are you doing out here? HORACE: Oh, building a place—a little getaway for me and the missus. No, I mean, sometimes you need a break from the D.I., y'know? The DHARMA Initiative? Laughs I'm not making any sense, am I? LOCKE: No. HORACE: That's probably because I've been dead for 12 years. suddenly has blood running from his nose. He pushes the tree down again. HORACE: Hello there. You gotta find me, John. You gotta find me. And when you do, you'll find him. LOCKE: Who? HORACE: Jacob. chuckles. HORACE: He's been waiting for you a real long time, man. HORACE: I'm Horace. starts chopping the tree again, then he pushes it over. HORACE: Godspeed, John. Thud. ---- awakes from the dream. LOCKE: Hugo. HURLEY: Muttering Mallomars. LOCKE: Wake up, Hugo. HURLEY: Hmm? Huh? What? LOCKE: Time to get up. We're gonna get going. HURLEY: I thought we didn't know where we're going, dude. LOCKE: We do now. HURLEY: Hmm. BEN: I used to have dreams. ---- - Baby Locke is inside an incubator. Emily and her mother are watching him. WOMAN OVER P.A.: Dr. Miller, Dr. Miller, please call the switchboard. opens. NURSE: Hi, Emily. Mrs. Locke, it's good to see you. MRS. LOCKE: How is he? NURSE: He's amazing. He's the youngest preemie to ever survive in this hospital. He's had infections, pneumonia, you name it. And every time, he knocked them out. He is a fighter, your little John. MRS. LOCKE: That's wonderful. NURSE: The other girls say he's a miracle baby, and today, we're gonna take him out of the incubator so you can hold him for the very first time. EMILY: I... breaks I can't do this. I... crying I'm sorry I can't! Sobbing runs outside. Her mother shakes her head and prepares to light a cigarette. MRS. LOCKE: So who do I talk to about adoption? NURSE: You can't smoke in here, Mrs. Locke. Locke closes her lighter. MRS. LOCKE: Oh. Of course. I'm sorry. NURSE: Is that the father? to Richard Alpert. MRS. LOCKE: I, uh... I don't know who that is. smiles and walks away. ---- - Locke, Hurley and Ben are walking through the jungle. HURLEY: Can I ask you somethin'? LOCKE: Sure. HURLEY: Why am I here, man? LOCKE: You're here because you can see the cabin, and that makes you special. HURLEY: Well, I have a theory as to why we're the only ones who can see it. LOCKE: I'd love to hear it. HURLEY: I think we can see it 'cause we're the craziest. So how'd you figure out where it was, dude? LOCKE: I didn't. We're not going to the cabin. We're gonna make a pit stop first. HURLEY: Pit stop? Where? LOCKE: You ever wonder what happened to the DHARMA Initiative, Hugo? There must have been at least a hundred of 'em living on this island—manning the stations, building those homes, making all that ranch dressing that you like. And then one day, they're all gone. They just disappeared. You want to know where we're going? leads Hurley to the pit of dead DHARMA members. LOCKE: We're going to see them. HURLEY: Whoa. What happened to 'em? LOCKE: his head to Ben He did. Act 3 1961, a 5-year-old John is playing backgammon by himself in the living room of his foster home. A woman opens the front door. WOMAN: Hello! CHILD: That game's stupid. girl hits the backgammon board. WOMAN: He's right in here. Come on in. pieces clatter on floor. WOMAN: Melissa, stop that! Go on now. Take your brother in the kitchen. There's someone here who wants to see John. shuts. RICHARD: It is coming down like cats and dogs out there. WOMAN: This nice gentleman wants to talk to you, John. So I want you on your best behavior. Understand? He's all yours. RICHARD: You like backgammon? Yeah? You seem to have a pretty good sense of the game. I'm Richard, John. I run a school for kids who are... extremely special, and I have reason to believe that you might be one them. Mind if I show you a couple of really neat things? rumbling. Richard goes to take a seat across the room and notices a picture on the wall. RICHARD: Did you draw that, John? nods. RICHARD: I want you to look at these things... and think about 'em. places some items on the table. RICHARD: Okay, now tell me, John, which of these things belong to you? JOHN: To—to keep? RICHARD: No, no, John. Which of these things belong to you already? takes a vial of some kind of substance, a compass and after a pause, a knife. RICHARD: Are you sure the knife belongs to you, John? nods. RICHARD: You sure about that? sighs. RICHARD: Well, it doesn't. snatches the knife away and packs up all the items. Locke's foster mother enters. WOMAN: How did he do? RICHARD: I'm afraid John isn't quite ready for our school. I'm sorry I've wasted your time. rumbling. Richard leaves. WOMAN: John What did you do? looks upset. ---- - Locke is searching the bodies in the pit. HURLEY: What's he doing down there? shrugs. HURLEY: So... This is where you shot Locke and left him for dead, huh? BEN: Yes, Hugo, I was standing right where you are now when I pulled the trigger. Should have realized at the time that it was pointless, but... I really wasn't thinking clearly. steps back a little. HURLEY: Is that why you killed all these people, too? BEN: I didn't kill them. HURLEY: Well, if the Others didn't wipe out the DHARMA Initiative— BEN: They did wipe them out, Hugo, but it wasn't my decision. HURLEY: Then whose was it? BEN: Their leader's. HURLEY: But I thought you were their leader. BEN: Not always. finds a name tag on a skeleton which says "Horace". He unzips the pocket and pulls out blue prints for the cabin. LOCKE: The cabin. He was building it. HURLEY: Did you find what you were looking for? LOCKE: Yes, Hugo. I believe I did. ---- on the freighter. KEAMY: I need your key. GAULT: What? LAPIDUS: Captain. Mayhew just died. Doc couldn't do anything for him. The crew's asking a lot of questions about what happened to you guys over there. KEAMY: You tell the crew that I'm dealing with it, then you can go gas up the chopper, Frank. We're going back. LAPIDUS: Going back? What the hell for? KEAMY: Gas up the chopper, Frank. LAPIDUS: Okay. leaves. GAULT: Listen, Martin. While you were gone, there was some sort of a sickness. KEAMY: Mm-hm. GAULT: The crew—they've been exhibiting some very strange behavior. Regina threw herself overboard, for God's sake. Now I would be derelict in my duty if I didn't point out that this might be exactly what's happening to you. KEAMY: I appreciate your concern. Give me your key. GAULT: That's not the protocol— Gault, slamming him against the wall and rips key from around his neck. KEAMY: Thank you. enters a room and opens a safe. GAULT: The reason there are two keys is we're only supposed to open the safe together. KEAMY: You're here, aren't you? GAULT: What is that? KEAMY: It's the secondary protocol. GAULT: What does it say? KEAMY: Says where Linus is going. GAULT: How would Mr. Widmore know that? KEAMY: 'Cause he's a very smart man, and if Linus knows that we're gonna torch the Island, there's only one place that he can go. GAULT: What do you mean, "torch the Island"? That was not the agreement. I agreed to ferry you here for an extraction mission. KEAMY: Fix my gun. ---- body is carried away on a stretcher. DESMOND: The injured man... there was no gunshot. What do you think happened to him? SAYID: I don't know. But when they get back, they'll be certain it doesn't happen again. GAULT: Omar! Keamy wants you in the armory. OMAR: He said I wasn't supposed to let those two out of my sight. GAULT: I'll watch them. Go. phone receives a morse code message as he leaves. GAULT: There's a pantry below our galley with enough room for two men. I've left you a supply of food and water. You need to go there. SAYID: Michael—is he dead? GAULT: No, but not for lack of bloody trying, which is precisely why you two need to be hiding before Keamy comes back on this deck. SAYID: Hiding is pointless. Give us your Zodiac raft so we can start ferrying people back here from the beach. The only way to save our lives is to get our people off that Island. GAULT: Meet me behind the container in ten minutes. The boat will be in the water. Act 4 LOCKE: The cabin's here. We came from over there. Up the coast. hands Locke a bottle of water. HURLEY: Here you go. Drink up, dude. Digging through dead bodies takes it out of you. LOCKE: It's gonna be dark soon, Hugo. If you head that way, you'll hit the coast, and all you have to do is take it north until you reach our beach. HURLEY: Uh, what? LOCKE: I forced you to come with us at gunpoint, and I'm sorry, Hugo, but I was led to believe that we needed you to find this place. HURLEY: Oh, I get it. Now you got your magic map, you don't—you don't need me anymore. LOCKE: I'm offering you a chance to leave. I don't want to put you in harm's way against your will. HURLEY: And you think walking through the jungle at night by myself is gonna be any safer? LOCKE: I'm not sure it is. HURLEY: I think I'll stick with you guys. This way? points and Hurley walks away. Ben is looking at Locke. LOCKE: What? BEN: He actually thinks staying was his idea. Not bad, John. Not bad at all. LOCKE: I'm not you. BEN: You're certainly not. ---- - John is locked inside a locker and is banging to get out. JOHN: Somebody, let me out! Please let me out. Please, somebody, let me— science teacher named Gellert releases 16-year-old John Locke from a locker. GELLERT: John, you okay? cheerleaders laugh perversely at John's predicament. JOHN: I'm fine. I'm fine. GELLERT: Get to class, ladies. Tardy bell just rang. John, you're bleeding. Come on. Let's go to the nurse's office. ---- is sitting with Mr. Gellert in an office. GELLERT: You wanna talk about it? JOHN: No. GELLERT: I know you're probably upset right now, but I do have some exciting news for you. I got a call from Portland recently. There's a company up there doing some very exciting things in chemistry and new technologies. They're called Mittelos Laboratories. I spoke with a Dr. Alpert. He's very interested in finding young, bright minds to enter into these new fields of science. They want you to go to their camp this summer. JOHN: Science camp? GELLERT: Yes. JOHN: Don't you understand that things like science camp are the reason why I get stuffed into lockers? GELLERT: John, this is a great opportunity. JOHN: How do they even know about me? GELLERT: Well, they must have sent a rep to the science fair—your display at Costa Mesa. JOHN: I'm not a scientist! I like boxing and fishing and cars. I like sports! GELLERT: I'm gonna tell you something—something I wish someone had told me at your age. You might not want to be that guy in the labs surrounded by test tubes and beakers, but that's who you are, John. You can't be the prom king. You can't be the quarterback. You can't be a superhero. JOHN: Don't tell me what I can't do. smacks the pamphlet down on the table and leaves. ---- the freigher - Frank opens Michael's cell and uncuffs him. LAPIDUS: voice Why didn't you tell me? MICHAEL: Tell you what? LAPIDUS: That you're a survivor of 815. MICHAEL: Aa 'cause you wouldn't have believed me. LAPIDUS: You didn't think I'd believe you? I tell you that I'm one of the only people in the world that think that that plane on the bottom of the ocean is a hoax, and you didn't think I'd believe you? MICHAEL: I didn't know if I could trust you. Your boss put that plane there. LAPIDUS: Laughs Man, I thought I was Mr. Conspiracy, but you got me beat there. MICHAEL: Grunts Listen to me. Listen to me. You can't fly that guy back—Keamy. LAPIDUS: You let me worry about Keamy, all right? MICHAEL: You can't fly him back! He is gonna kill everyone on that Island. Everyone. And you don't want that on your conscience, man. Trust me. go out into the hall. They notice Omar attaching a device to Keamy's arm in another room. LAPIDUS: Hey, boss. Just getting him down to the engine room. slams door shut. ---- GAULT: Stay on a heading of exactly 3-0-5. Faraday says that's the only safe way to and from the boat. SAYID: What will you tell Keamy if he notices the Zodiac is missing? GAULT: I'll tell him you stole it. Now go. SAYID: Desmond. DESMOND: I can't go with you. SAYID: Why not? DESMOND: I've been on that island for three years. I'm never setting foot on it again ... not when Penny's coming for me. SAYID: I'll be back with the first group as soon as I can. DESMOND: Stay on that bearing, yeah? SAYID: I will. GAULT: You need to go now. gets into the raft and sets off for the Island. Act 5 Locke, Ben and Hurley walk through the jungle. LOCKE: Should be about 200 yards this way. BEN: You sure it's gonna be there, John? LOCKE: I'm sorry? BEN: The cabin—what if it's moved again? LOCKE: It hasn't moved because I was told that this is where it would be. BEN: I was told a lot of things too—that I was chosen, that I was special. Ended up with a tumor on my spine and my daughter's blood all over my hands. LOCKE: I'm sorry those things happened to you, Ben. BEN: Those things had to happen to me. That was my destiny. But you'll understand soon enough that there are consequences to being chosen... because, destiny, John, is a fickle bitch. walks over. HURLEY: Guys? Cabin. camera pans to reveal the cabin. ---- - In 2000, Locke is undergoing physical therapy in a rehabilitative center. PHYSICAL THERAPIST: Okay, okay, okay. Good job, man. Good job, John. Okay, we'll try it some more tomorrow. PHYSICAL THERAPIST: He's all yours. Come on up. ORDERLY: It's all right. Come on. orderly pushes Locke down the hall. ORDERLY: Don't give up, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: Excuse me? ORDERLY: I'm just saying, don't give up. Anything's possible. LOCKE: Chuckles You should read my file. My spine was crushed. There's a 98% chance I'll never get any feeling back in my legs. So I don't know why I'm even trying to— ORDERLY: As a matter of fact, I did read your file. You survived falling eight stories out of a building. That's a miracle, Mr. Locke. pans up to reveal that the orderly is Matthew Abaddon, the man who later recruits the science team for Naomi and asks Hurley if "they" are still alive. ABADDON: Let me ask you something. Do you believe in miracles? LOCKE: No. I don't believe in miracles. ABADDON: You should. I had one happen to me. LOCKE: Hey, look. I just want to go back to my room. ABADDON: You know what you need, Mr. Locke? You need to go on a walkabout. LOCKE: Wha—what's a walkabout? ABADDON: It's a journey of self-discovery. You go out into the Australian Outback with nothing more than a knife and your wits. LOCKE: I can't "walkabout" anything. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a cripple. ABADDON: Is that what you are, Mr. Locke? I went on my walkabout convinced I was one thing, but I came back another. I found out what I was made of, who I was. LOCKE: And here you are, an orderly. ABADDON: Oh, I'm a lot more than just an orderly, John. bell dings. Abaddon wheels Locke inside. ABADDON: When you're ready, Mr. Locke... the elevator button you'll listen to what I'm saying. And then when you and me run into each other again... you'll owe me one. close. ---- the freighter - The mercenary crew load gear into the chopper. Desmond watches from afar. OMAR: Hey, doc. Wanna hear something weird? RAY: Ah, sure. OMAR: You know that morse code message that I got from the beach? It said that the doctor washed up on the shore with his throat slit. RAY: But I'm the doctor. OMAR: Crazy, right? KEAMY: Everything here? OMAR: Yes sir. KEAMY: Good. Get it packed up. LAPIDUS: What are you gonna do with all that? KEAMY: Fire her up, Frank. LAPIDUS: Mr. Keamy, I was hired to fly scientists. KEAMY: Get your ass in the cockpit and fire up the chopper, Frank. LAPIDUS: I'm not taking you. KEAMY: I'll kill you, Frank. LAPIDUS: Yeah, well, you do that, you'll never get back to the island 'cause I'm the only pilot you got. KEAMY: Sorry, Doc. grabs Ray and slices his neck. Doctor is gagging. Keamy throws him overboard into the water. KEAMY: That change anything, Frank? Huh? Another 30 seconds goes by and someone else's turn— gunshot rings out. GAULT: I fixed your gun. Now stand down, Martin, or I will fire. KEAMY: I don't think you want to do that, Captain. indicates the device strapped to his left arm. GAULT: What's that on his arm? What's that on his arm?! looks away for one second. Suddenly, Keamy grabs Omar's gun and shoots Gault. KEAMY: Hey! What'll it be, Frank? LAPIDUS: We're flying. KEAMY: Come on. Let's go, boys. Come on! Get the rest of the weapons onboard, and let's go. Let's go! Let's get out of here. Let's move out. fires up the helicopter. He turns on a sat phone, wraps it, and hides it in a bag. Keamy takes his gun from Gault's body. KEAMY: Thanks, Captain. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! helicopter takes off. Act 6 JULIET: Hey! What did I say to you? JACK: full You told me not to leave my tent. I was hungry. JULIET: Jack, you have to rest. You can't run around. I know that it is hard for you to ask for help, but if you tear your stitches... JACK: Okay. Okay. I got it. JULIET: Doctors make the worst patients. hear the whirring of the chopper and watch as it gets closer. It flies over the beach camp, but not before a bag is thrown out, knocking down someone's tent. A rapid beeping can be heard. JULIET: Jack! beeping continues. Jack retrieves the satellite phone from the bag. JACK: I think they want us to follow 'em. ---- the cabin, Locke, Ben and Hurley talk. LOCKE: All right. Let's do this. BEN: I'm not going in there with you. LOCKE: What? BEN: The island wanted me to get sick and it wanted you to get well. My time is over, John. It's yours now. HURLEY: Yeah, I'm cool with you going in alone too. BEN: Good luck, John. takes the lamp from outside the door and lights it. He closes the lighter and enters. Inside, a man sits in a dark corner with his face concealed. LOCKE: Are you Jacob? MAN: No. But I can speak on his behalf. LOCKE: Well, who are you? man sits forward, revealing his face. It's Jack's father. MAN: I'm Christian. LOCKE: You know why I'm here? CHRISTIAN: Yeah, sure. Do you? LOCKE: I'm here... because I was chosen to be. CHRISTIAN: That's absolutely right. creak. Locke puts his lamp on another corner of the room and finds Claire sitting there. LOCKE: Claire? CLAIRE: Hi John. LOCKE: What're you doing here? CLAIRE: Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm with him. LOCKE: Wh—where's the baby? CHRISTIAN: The baby's where he's supposed to be, and that's not here. It's probably best that you don't tell anyone that you saw her. LOCKE: Why? Why is she— CHRISTIAN: We don't have time for this. The people from the boat are already on their way back, and once they get here, all of these questions won't matter one bit. So why don't you ask the one question that does matter? LOCKE: How do I save the island? ---- the cabin, Hurley and Ben sit on logs. Hurley unwraps an Apollo candy bar and hesitates before splitting in half to share with Ben. They hear the door creak. Locke walks out. BEN: Did he tell you what we're supposed to do? LOCKE: He did. BEN: Well? LOCKE: He wants us to move the island. Category:Season 4